


Want

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you…" she murmurs against his lips. "Please?" She looks up at him, her eyes pleading for him to fulfill this one request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



**Want**

"Ta-Tamahome…"

She lets him push her against the wall after making sure the latch on the door is closed, his mouth hot against her neck. He pulls away long enough to look her over before catching her lips with his. He tugs on the ribbons in her hair and in seconds her hair is undone; he lets the ribbons fall to the floor as he pulls her closer, her hands pressed against his chest. His hands press into the small of her back as he deepens the kiss, and he lets one hand trail down to the hem of her shirt. He dips his hand under there, caressing the soft skin as he slowly makes his way up and around to unclasp her bra. She gasps at his forward behavior, but doesn't offer any resistance. He pulls away briefly before kissing her once more, softly, gently, and trails tiny kisses up her jaw to just behind her ear, all the way down her neck. It makes her skin tingle and it sparks a want in her.

She twines her fingers in his long hair and practically mewls when he carefully nips at her collarbone—he doesn't want to hurt her—and up against the wall they are again, bodies pressed together, their clothes the only separation between either of them feeling skin against skin. She pushes him away and removes her shirt and lets that fall to the floor, along with her bra, and she undoes the front of his robe. She wants to feel his skin against hers, wants to feel _him_ pressed up against her doing horribly dirty things. He grabs her wrists and presses a kiss to each palm, disregarding the fact that his robe is mostly open now, before pulling her to him and kissing her again. Miaka rubs up against him and that spark inside of her ignites.

"I want you…" she murmurs against his lips. "Please?" She looks up at him, her eyes pleading for him to fulfill this one request.

"What do you want me to do?" Tamahome asks, and he groans when Miaka grinds up against him.

"Touch me."

She takes both of his hands and places one on her breast, the other on the waist of her skirt. She is against the wall again, and Tamahome kisses her hard, his tongue against hers, as one hand toys with her nipple, the other pulls at the waist of her skirt. He moves his hand to her thigh and travels slowly up and between her thighs. Miaka gasps when his fingertips press against her through her underwear, and she spreads her legs so he has better access. He takes this as a good sign and rubs his fingers up and down, slowly at first. She squeals when he caresses her clit, his fingers moving in circles and the noises she makes when he touches her like this are absolutely _erotic_ to his ears; he wants to take her right then and there, right against the wall. Wants to rip those panties off of her and fuck her senseless.

"Tamahome," she says breathlessly. "Tamahome—" She cries out when she feels her panties shoved to the side and his warm fingers caress her. She wants those fingers inside of her, wants him inside of her, wants him now, and she bucks against his hand, her mind focused on the sensations. She undoes the rest of his robe and lets it fall, her eyes on the obvious bulge in his pants. He follows her line of sight and sees her eyeing his pants. He undoes the laces on his pants and he is against her once more, his mouth on hers as he pushes his fingers inside her just a little more, enough for her to moan loudly into his mouth. She wants something else inside of her now, and she knows that he knows this, can sense it.

"Are you ready?" he whispers in her ear, his forearm against the wall above her head, bracing himself above her. He removes his fingers and she feels empty, cold. She wraps her arms around his torso and presses a kiss to his mouth.

"Yes."

He hikes her skirt up so it's over her hips and she spreads her legs for him, welcomes him openly and with no hesitation. She feels him enter her slowly, one hand grasping just behind her knee, keeping her leg spread. It hurts a little, but not as much as the movies she watches behind her mom's back say, and when their hips meet she knows he's finally inside her.

Miaka makes the first move and grinds her hips into his, saying without words that she wants more, and he is willing to give it when he pulls out completely and enters again. She cries out, and his eyes fill with concern, but she tugs on his hair, rakes her nails against his back, and she begs for him over and over again with each thrust. There is something building inside of her and she can't help but crave more, more, _more_ , as she kisses him hungrily, moans against his lips, their pace going from slow to fast and then frantic.

"Move," she says with a moan, as Tamahome wraps his arms around her and they fall to the floor, her on top of him. Her hands are on his chest now, and she is looking down at him, her eyes filled with want and need as his hands grab her hips and push her down on him again and again and again, each time eliciting a delicious noise from her throat. Soon she is riding him without his guidance and Tamahome can't help but think of how beautiful she looks with her hair cascading over her shoulders, her body flushed as she writhes on top of him. He pulls her to him, their bodies flush together, and she whispers in his ear how much she wants him, how long she's waited for this to happen, and she bucks her hips against his again and again and again.

"Tama-Tamahome." She slams herself down hard as orgasm approaches and threatens to engulf her completely. He caresses her thigh as she sits up, rolling her hips against his, lost in her thoughts of how good this feels.

"It's okay," he says, his own release close. He bites his lip and tries to hold back as long as he can, but she just feels so good clenched around him like that.

Her pace is absolutely frantic, her breathing coming in short gasps, her nails digging into his forearms and then she arches, her body spasming as he keens his name. Tamahome relishes how this feels, revels in the fact that _he_ is the one who made her feel this way. She continues to rock back and forth on top of him until he comes with a gasp, his body tensing as he slams into her. Miaka feels something warm between her thighs and she sighs, utterly exhausted. He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her forehead, tugs off a blanket from the bed near them, and wraps them both in it.

"I love you," she says, her voice muffled against his shoulder, and he smiles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
